Rip Clutchgoneski
'Rip Clutchgoneski '''is a character in Cars 2. ''Cars 2 "The former European colony and newly independent Republic of New Rearendia is desperate to put their name on the map – the #10 open-wheeled racer Rip Clutchgoneski is their best bet. After putting together a remarkable string of qualifying races, Rip’s entry into the World Grand Prix is clearly the Cinderella story of the competition. Though Rip credits luck for his chance on the international stage, it’s really skill and exuberance that brought the proud New Rearendian racer to the starting line." Rip Clutchgoneski participated in all three World Grand Prix races, as well as in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Because of his modest origin from an unknown country and of his lack of titles, Rip can be considered the rookie of the competition. The first race, in Tokyo, was Rip's best performance. He started from fifth position from the back (the best racers started at the back of the line for this race). Although in the first part of the race he was seen near the end of the pack, he gained places after the dirt section. He finally got up to the third position, but then, had his motor blown out by the lemons and was forced to quit the race. In the following races he stayed near or in the last position. At Porto Corsa, he was one of the last racers to crash in the huge pileup, at the same time as Raoul ÇaRoule. He was then in ninth position. In the race of London, Rip Clutchgoneski was seen in last position. At Radiator Springs he was seen around the 4th or 7th positions. Specifications‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 199 mph *0 – 60 mph: 3.1 seconds *Engine Type: 3.5-liter DOHC V-8 *Horsepower: 650 *Hometown: Wheeli, New Rearendia Design Rip's design is reminiscent of Formula One-like production cars, like the Caparo T1. He resembles most the little-known New-Zealand super-car Hulme CanAm, of which he bears characteristic elements like its distinctive air dams, wheel covers and boat-shaped central body. Hulme's developers reportedly saw this in an unfavorable light and found Rip so similar to their car they considered making a legal action against Disney.Disney rip 'copy' of Kiwi car However, Rip does differ from the Hulme CanAm by several design elements (F1-like cockpit, different rear end, side vents), and some Caparo T1-derived elements can be spotted. Rip has the Hulme's characteristic orange color (although the Caparo too is frequently presented in orange), and furthermore, concept art reveals he was first designed with black wheel covers, matching the Hulme car. Trivia * The Republic of New Rearendia is a fictional country. The colors of its flag are orange, green and red. * For unknown reasons, Rip's WGP insignia shows his country's flag with colors in the opposite configuration (top left and bottom right section red instead of green) to all others flags and insignia appearing in the film. * Rip's die-cast version took time to be revealed, and was the last of the World Grand Prix racers announced. He is the only World Grand Prix racer for which no turntable video has been made for. He is also the only one, along with Lewis Hamilton to not appear in Cars 2: The Video Game (although Lewis is playable on portable versions of the game). * Even though a die-cast for Rip's crew chief, called Brian Gearlooski, was released in 2015, in the film no crew chief is ever visible at Rip's pit stop, only a pit crew consisting of two pitties. * According to the Cars: Character Encyclopedia book, Rip was actually meant to die during the first World Grand Prix race, hence his name being Rip (Rest in Peace) and Clutchgoneski (Clutch Gone in the Sky); however, his fate was changed so he only suffered a blown engine and was able to continue racing. * Rip's fenders on the die-cast model are bigger than that in the movie. * Despite him being the rookie of the competition, Rip is actually pretty fast; he was in fifth place in the first part of Tokyo, and the second part, he was in third until he was hit by the pulse generator. In Italy, he was in 10th place, behind Jeff Gorvette and Lewis Hamilton. Then, he passed them, along with Raoul ÇaRoule. Then after Shu Todoroki collided with Miguel Camino and Max Schnell, He was in 9th place. In London, he was close to the last position. Despite that, he was between 4th and 7th place in the one in Radiator Springs. * Rip is the only World Grand Prix racer to not speak at all, whether it be in the video game (which he was absent in) or the actual movie. Gallery Unknown racer.png|Rip Racing on Tokyo Rip clutchoski.jpg|Blurred picture of Rip racing. are we sure that allinol is REALLY safe..?!?!.png|Rip being hit by the electromagnetic pulse Tear…slice…rip cluctgonski.png|Rip after being hit by the electromagnetic pulse Rip and raoul.jpg|With Raoul ÇaRoule at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix Rip from cars.png Cars-2-Concept-Art-74.jpg RipD.JPG|Rip Die-cast 6172036510017-1.jpeg|Boxed set. Rip-11-pack.png|The first 1:55 boxed set with Rip. Rip Clutchgoneski24.jpg SMETALLICRIP.PNG|Rip's Silver Metallic die-cast rip_clutchgoneski_cars_2_pit_row_launcher.jpg|Rip Clutchgoneski Pit Stop Launcher References Clutchgoneski, Rip